1976
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Ele sabia, eu era mais forte.


**fN/A:** Fic escrita para o projeto _Dirty Little Secrets_, da seção SB, do 6V, proposto inicialmente pela minha gata-mor Tainara Black e, posteriomente, pela Françoca, e também para o I Challenge PWP, do Lucas. Esta fic trata-se de uma PWP, ou seja, nada de um plot trabalhado por aqui. É pornografia pura, valeu? No mais, boa leitura!

* * *

**  
1976  
**_por Thai_

Às vezes eu espreitava-o através das taças de vidro, na mesa de jantar. Ele possuía mãos pequenas e sorria deliberadamente para mim. Às vezes era impossível espreitá-lo. Suas mãos, então grandes, não mais repousavam sobre a superfície da mesa e sua boca não tornara a fazer refeições em público. Sirius Black abdicara de ser uma criança para sustentar ideologias que não eram suas e me odiava por pregar contestação, contudo eu não me importava: tudo o deixava gradativamente intenso.

— Sirius, existe algo alojado em sua retina? – indaguei, ciente de que ele jamais me responderia. Não havia nada em seus olhos: havia tudo.

Sirius Black nada dissera, então me aproximei. Ele era púbere, uma fonte da juventude, um precipício para a eternidade simples. Observei suas costas a mim se voltarem com o intuito de me apagar daquele local, que apenas eu ousava visitar. Seu templo abandonado nos confins do próprio jardim, próximo a piscina de água turva, onde ninguém se banhava há muitas décadas.

— Poderei levar uma vida contra você, pequeno Sirius – avisei em um silvo. — E, você sabe, isso jamais poderá ser saudável.

Ele me ignorava no instante em que meu sibilo arrepiava-lhe a espinha. A ira lhe preenchia em sua razão de dezesseis pedaços. Eu sabia que Sirius jamais se renderia ao conflito, embora o ódio corroesse sua alma. O papel que eu assumia na sociedade envergonhava-o perante a própria vida, sobre os próprios conceitos, e eu deliciava-me com sua certeza ideológica, querendo-o em mim.

— E você perde – sussurrei tão próxima de seu ouvido, que pude ouvir sua respiração aprofundar-se por tanto horror e asco. — _Sirius_... – minha voz poderia ser um pensamento.

Utilizei magia para debilitar os movimentos conscientes de seu corpo, contudo permiti-lhe vida. Encostei meus seios, ainda vestidos, em suas costas magras e nuas em tão quente verão. Ele soluçou pelo susto de ser tocado e por não poder reagir. Agarrada a ele, perpassei minhas mãos sobre seu peito arfante para, então, afundar minhas unhas em sua carne cálida e torrencial. Seu desalento era seu silêncio. Seu silêncio era sua cólera, e o matava por dentro.

— Eu farei as honras – disse-lhe.

Postei-me diante de Sirius e olhei-o profundamente nos olhos, como nunca o havia encarado. Ajoelhei-me sem a menor devoção, levando meus dedos aos botões de sua calça flanelada, e os abri, expondo sua virilidade tão juvenil perante meus olhos. Poucos pêlos contornando seu órgão. Ainda mais escassos no ventre e inexistentes no peito. Em minha boca ele jazia, inofensivo e completamente. Sirius não podia se mover, incapaz de driblar a força mágica, e foi naquele instante em que ele olhou para o alto, o semblante contorcido por ódio e repugnância, pedindo uma graça divina para sua salvação. Ele sabia, eu era mais forte.

Sugava seu membro com tamanha intensidade, que não fora difícil enrijecê-lo. Quanto mais firme ele ficava, mais Sirius grunhia em seu próprio crânio, sem emitir nenhum som audível. Apenas sua respirão aguda, relutante, o denunciava. Umedecia-o com minha saliva, saboreando sua pele fina e avermelhada, sentindo um fio líquido escapar através de seu membro. Não era um orgasmo, era prazer. O terrível prazer de romper a linha entre o ódio e o deleite. Ou o deleite odioso. Não obstante eu o larguei e coloquei-me de pé novamente diante dele.

— Dói muito? - questionei, sem poder evitar o sorriso mais cruel do mundo. Ele contraía o rosto, voltando-o para o lado, como se quisesse acordar de um sonho ruim. — Doerá mais, _Sirius_ _Black_.

Ao ouvir seu nome proferido pela minha boca, sua respiração se exaltou tanto que eu pensei que ele teria um colapso nervoso. Saliva escorria por sua boca em suas tentativas de gritar, explodir. Ele chorava, em prantos, na pior experiência de sua vida, no entanto nada disso parecia capaz de me abalar. Sua fraqueza tornava-se a minha força para prosseguir.

— Acalme-se, querido - sussurrei, sorrindo-lhe quase gentilmente.

Arranquei minha capa de viagem e a camisa que vestia sem, propositalmente, usar roupa íntima naquela tarde. Sirius percebeu o que eu fizera e cerrou ainda mais os olhos, contudo eu o forcei a olhar-me com apenas um aceno da varinha. Seus olhos giravam nas órbitas, cinzentos e lacrimejantes, porém não desviaram dos meus seios. Peguei suas mãos, maiores que as minhas, mais inocentes que as minhas, e guiei-as até meu corpo, fazendo-os sentir meus mamilos cravejarem sua palma, afundarem entre seus dedos. Esse contato impedia absolutamente que seu membro fraquejasse, então eu ousei ainda mais:

— Não seja tão sério, meu rapaz...

Resvalei uma de suas mãos entre minhas coxas, minhas pernas suavemente abertas, de pé, e forcei para que dois de seus dedos me invadissem. Sentimos juntos minha própria umidade e, pela primeira vez, Sirius me olhou nos olhos. Ele parecia indecifrável naquele momento e eu me inspirei com a possibilidade de tê-lo derrotado. Toquei seu pênis com a mão que me restara e comecei a masturbá-lo, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo em mim. Sirius voltou a arfar e conseguiu fechar os olhos. Não me importava se ele enxergava, uma vez que sentisse, talvez mais intensamente que eu.

— Assim, Sirius, assim... - gemi em voz baixa, próxima de seu ouvido. — Continue, meu rapaz, desse jeito...

Sirius Black não emitia sons, embora eu soubesse que todo aquele silêncio era uma oposição ao terror que se instalara nele. A saliva voltou a escapar dentre seus lábios e eu lambi seu queixo, sentindo seu calor e o tremor que passara a fazer parte de seu corpo. Ele era maravilhoso de perto, com o suor reluzente em sua face, os cabelos desalinhados e negríssimos. Masturbava-o com rapidez, sentindo sua glande deslizar em minha mão, pressionando seu membro com mais força do que deveria, pretendendo fazê-lo sentir alguma dor física.

— Eu disse que doeria.

No entanto Sirius já não sabia distingüir dor física da enfermidade instintiva. Sua razão contra seu corpo, para sempre, ou somente naquela tarde. Meus seios de encontro ao seu peito soluçante e silencioso, dentro dele, dentro de mim. O mesmo sangue, sua jovialidade em minha ousadia, o contato mais puro e mais detestável de nossas vidas. Seus dedos gotejantes entre minhas pernas, seu esperma alarmado em meu umbigo, seu grito de liberdade.

Ele me jogara ao chão quando conseguiu desvencilhar o feitiço, e eu não sabia como ele conseguira tal proeza. Eu o olhei de onde estava, o vi acima de mim, rosnando como um cão ferido, chorando como um homem derrotado. Sirius ajoelhou-se sobre meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir seu peso de dezesseis compassos. Sorri novamente para ele, esbanjando minha glória, e sua face não mais era a mesma de outrora. Eu jamais havia visto Sirius tão grandioso.

— Admita que eu... - nunca pude completar a frase. Seu punho de encontro ao meu rosto, com todo o vigor de um rapaz enraivecido.

E foi naquela tarde, com tal agressão que me deixara uma marca, que eu passei a odiar ferozmente Sirius Black.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem review, né? _Tai_, meu amour, essa fic é dedicada especialmente pra você! Dedicada, também, a toda a galera da seção SB do 6V, nossa Cuba tão amada. Somos lindas, maravilhosas e muuuito quentes! HAHAHAHA. adooooro (L) beeeijo, galere!

ps: se tiver algo errado/alguém querendo betar, super livre, porque eu nem revisei :O


End file.
